Telephone
by krusherlover
Summary: Sena terlibat percakapan telepon dengan Riku, tentang Suzuna dan perasaan mereka.. wah, ada apa ya? Riku dan Sena bertengkar karena Suzuna? AU, abal.Ending sangat aneh dan mengejutkan*?*


Title : Telephone

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Pairing : Tebaklah nanti.

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, etc

Summary : Sena terlibat percakapan dengan Riku di telepon. Ini tentang Suzuna dan perasaan mereka.. ada apa ya?

A/N : Slash lagi~ hohoho. Yang SenaChuubo sambutannya lumayan.. sekarang pake pairing RikuSena, tapi ada RikuSuzu dan SenaSuzu juga~ Endingnya sangat mengejutkan, maybe.

_"..." : kalo dimiringin berarti suara dari seberang telepon._

"..." : ini suara Sena

**ENJOY**

Telephone

"Aku akan berpisah dengan Suzuna."

_"Kau yakin?"_

Sena mengangguk cepat, sampai-sampai rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat bergoyang. Kamudian ia sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya takkan bisa melihat anggukannya. Ia pun menjawab," Ya."

Tersengar suara dengusan di ujung telepon.

_"Tapi, Sena, Suzuna sangat mencintaimu!"_

"Aku tahu..."

_"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih ingin meninggalkan dia? Jangan bilang itu karena aku."_

"Riku."

_"Sena..."_

"Aku.. aku tak mau begini. Tapi, hatiku mengatakan bahwa kau-"

_"Cukup. Berulang kali kukatakan, lupakan perkataanku minggu lalu. Sekarang, kau harus ke rumah Suzuna dan minta maaf atas ucapanmu untuk berpisah tadi malam. Aku tak ingin menjadi batu sandungan hubungan kalian."_

Sena tertunduk. Tangannya menggenggam benda silver yang tertempel di telinganya, bergetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang lain, berusaha meredam kegelisahannya,

"Riku, aku.. aku.."

_"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak apa-apa."_

"Riku.. aku mohon, dukung aku."

_"Maaf, Sena, aku tak mau kalau perasaanku melukai orang lain. Dan aku tak mau melukaimu."_

"Aku sama sekali tak tersakiti, sama sekali tak terluka."

_"Sena, kumohon, jangan buat Suzuna menangis."_

"Tapi aku yang akan menangis jika aku tetap mengikuti perkataanmu!" Kali ini nada suara Sena meninggi. Emosinya ikut berpaut dalam pembicaraannya dengan Riku.

_"Jangan membuatku merasa gelisah, Sena.. malam ini aku-"_

"Apa kau tak tahu, aku gelisah selama seminggu ini! Kau.. Riku.. Aku.."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Baik Sena maupun Riku, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan ini. Takut akan saling melukai.

_"Sena."_ Kali ini Sena mendengar nada lembut mengalun disana.

"Maafkan aku, Riku. Aku hanya tak mau mengambil keputusan yang salah."

_"Sena. Aku.. seandainya aku tak membicarakan tentang perasaanku saat itu, kau dan Suzuna tak perlu berpisah. Kau takkan bimbang. Kau takkan terbawa emosi seperti ini. Kau takkan gelisah karenaku."_

"..."

_"Sena, apapun keputusan yang akan kau ambil, aku sangat menghormatinya. Namun yang kuinginkan kau kembali pada Suzuna. Jangan pikirkan aku."_

"Apa-"

_"Jangan jadikan rasa cemburuku sebagai alasan kau meninggalkan gadis sebaik Suzuna."_

Kali ini Sena tak membalas. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Pembicaraan ini membuat kepalanya makin sakit. Semalam ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Riku seminggu yang lalu.

**"Sena, aku cemburu..."**

**"Aku merasa aneh saat kau dekat dengan Suzuna.."**

**"Aku sungguh cemburu.. Aku cemburu.."**

_"Sena? Kau masih disana?"_

Sena menghela napas berat,"Ya."

_"Jadi, kau akan kembali?"_

"Entah, Riku. Aku tak mau membuatmu terluka."

_"Aku tidak-"_

"Aku tahu kau terluka, Riku. Bahkan saat aku mulai kencan dengan Suzuna."

_"..."_

"Seandainya aku sadar perasaan itu lebih cepat.."

_"Kau tidak salah dengan mencintai Suzuna. Suzuna juga mencintaimu. Dan tidak ada perasaan untukku."_

"Ada, Riku, ada perasaan untukmu."

_"Eh?"_

"Kau ingat? Seminggu yang lalu, setelah berbicara denganku tentang hal ini, kau langsung lari. Kau belum mendengar jawabanku tentang hal ini."

_"Maksudmu?"_

"...Aku juga mencintaimu, Riku."

_"Apa? Apa?"_

"...Aku juga merasa cemburu saat kau dekat dengan gadis lain. Aku cemburu, aku cemburu, aku cemburu!"

Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh sulit melewati saat-saat ini.

_"Aku tidak mengerti, Sena."_

"Ingatlah! Kau mengungkapkan kecemburuanmu pada Suzuna karena dia berpacaran denganku. Kau juga mengatakan-"

_"Aku cinta padamu, Sena. Sangat. Perkataanku yang itu, kan?"_

"..."

_"Kembalilah kepada Suzuna, Sena. Anggap semua hal ini tak pernah terjadi. Lambat laun kau pasti dapat melupakannya."_

"Riku.. semudah itukah.."

_"Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu." _Sena menunduk sedih.

"...Aku juga.. mencintaimu... Riku."

Dan setelah itu, Sena menutup sambungan telepon. Menatap layar telepon genggamnya, lalu menaruhnya di saku celana. Kemudian, ia bersiap menuju ke rumah Suzuna, seperti apa kata Riku.

"Untuk kali ini, Riku, aku menyerah..."

~FIN~

Oke. Saya tahu ini abal, nista, dan gaje. Apakah diawal ada yang ngerasa yang dicemburuin Riku adalah Suzuna alias cinta segitiga Sena dan Riku memperebutkan Suzuna? Well, sebenernya Sena yang ingin bersama Riku tapi Riku tidak mau melukai Suzuna, karena Suzuna mencintai Sena, padahal Riku sendiri juga mencintai Sena. Lebih singkat, ini pairingnya RikuSena dan SenaSuzu.

Bingung? Berarti otak anda masih waras. Saya pun tak mengerti apa yang saya tulis. =='

Mind to RnR?


End file.
